


Eternity's Kiss

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Person A has the first thing Person B will save to them on their body. Person B has the last things Person A will say to them on their body.Bokuto's one of the lucky ones. "It's Akaashi" was written neatly in the palm of his hand. Meeting Akaashi was like a dream come true.Akaashi hadn't really thought much about his mark until he realized that he had the words that would be his soulmate's last.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bokuaka, Bokuaka Angst





	Eternity's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i really wrote in years, and after deliberating, i decided to keep this ugly rough draft up. it's not perfect, i know i could fix a few things here and there, but i think it's okay to show the world your mistakes. that way i can have a kind of trail of my works to see how ive improved.
> 
> i also wrote this after sleeping for about 4 hrs, worked all day, then worked on this till 2am lol, so this is no masterpiece coming out my zonked out brain. and that is a-okay with me lol

Akaashi was reserved. Behind his gunmetal blue eyes and his often plain expression did many secrets lie. If you didn’t know any better, you might even think of him as cold. Though his teammates were no strangers to his occasional smirk and snide remarks that escaped his lips.

Bokuto thought of this as he found himself staring at the raven-haired boy from across the court. He was late, again. But even still, there was always time to admire Akaashi’s beauty. That could be done in a second. Or two. Sometimes in a minute. Or five. Or even--

“Bokuto are you going to get changed or are you just going to stare at Akaashi all day?”

A bashful blush raced across Bokuto’s face as it made its way to the tips of his ears. Jeez he loved Konoha, but did he always have to call him out like this? He quickly made his way to the clubroom, all but skipping on the way there. No matter how embarrassed he was, for being late, he could never be embarrassed about staring at Akaashi. How could he be? He was beautiful! And he was his soulmate after all.

  
  


Soulmates were a funny thing. And finding them was sometimes even funnier. One had the first words their soulmate would say to them, while the other had their soulmate’s last. For Bokuto, he had the first words Akaashi had ever said to him etched in the skin of his palm. “It’s Akaashi.” He had been one of the luckier ones, to have a sign so clear. Though you’d think even with Akaashi’s name printed on his skin, he’d at least get that right upon meeting. He remembered the warmth he felt in his hand as Akaashi said that lovely pair of words. The rush he felt as his heart began to pound so hard he thought Akaashi could hear it echo out of his ears. He knew then that Akaashi was his soulmate. Those very first words sealed the stamp on their futures. And somewhere on Akaashi’s body, was Bokuto’s last. 

  
  


\-------

How dreadful. Actually, that word isn’t strong enough. Honestly, was any? No one deserved this. Especially not his soulmate. Since the day he could read the symbols written plainly on the inner part of his finger, Akaashi has felt a kind of despair. Guilt even. What was written doomed his soulmate. Well, at least one half of any pair did that. Though his, his was different. Some people who had found their soulmates, who had simultaneously discovered that their mark had been the harbinger of death, had words like “It was nice” or “Remember to love.” Sweet things to show that the passing would be fine. That there was peace in the end. That there was a future for their partner. That there was something more.

Akaashi’s line was full of pure, unadulterated fear. 

Though it wasn’t his fault, Akaashi could never seem to forgive himself for it. Why? Why did that have to be his mark? Was love even worth it if he knew that the end of it all, he had doomed his soulmate to die in fear? His parents said that love was always worth it. Of course they would say that. His mother had “You know, it was good” written on her achilles heel. Anyone, no, everyone with a happy end said that. Everyone. 

Akaashi found himself making a spider web of his fingers again. Fiddling with his fingers was often a subconscious habit of his. Interlacing and intertwining, getting as jumbled up just as his ever present thoughts. He could never stop thinking. He could never stop thinking that he would subject Bokuto to such a horror.

“Akaahfiuehioehgehieog!”

He flinched at the call of his name. Or, what was supposed to be it. Somehow Bokuto had found a way to create verbal key smashes with such a simple word. The quiet setter never found him less charming than the day they met. Well, officially met anyway. Akaashi remembered seeing him for the first time. Drawn to him, subjected to a pull stronger than gravity itself. Shining brighter than the sun that lit their very solar system. Seeing such a star up close would blind anyone. But for him, it created life itself. That’s when he knew he was going to Fukurodani.

He looked over to the origin of the jumbled mess that could barely be called his name. There he stood, with golden eyes that shined from within. Probably from the eternal flame that never faltered within his spirit. Well, until he went into emo mode. His silver and black streaked hair spiked to all hell. He didn’t know anyone who could pull off that look. He wondered how he did it. 

Bokuto beamed as Akaashi looked to his direction. I mean come on, how could you  _ not _ love this guy? 

“Are you ready, Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi knew better than anyone, what kind of question was that?

\-------

“Hey, Akaashi.” 

It was late now. Everyone had gone home, and Akaashi stayed late with Bokuto to practice his spikes. Again. Bokuto always appreciated him for it, though at times he did feel guilty. Akaashi’s ensured him that he didn’t think much of it, but it did leave a small pang in his heart to see his setter exhausted from the extra practice every once in a while. Tonight was different however, tonight he seemed different. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” 

They were alone in the clubroom, getting ready to leave for home. He tried not to stare as Akaashi slipped out of his training clothes. Gosh he was pretty. 

“I was just wondering about your mark…”

Bokuto was turned away as Akaashi’s shoulders stiffened.

“What about it?” He asked cautiously, careful not to let his creeping fear into his voice.

“Well it’s just, you know, I never really got to see it is all.” 

As much as Bokuto liked to stare, he couldn’t even face his junior now. He knew what he was asking. Soulmates he had the first words were often cautious about asking about the other half’s mark. They knew that whatever was written there, good or bad, meant death. Their parting words as they spoke to their soulmate one last time. 

Akaashi never once spoke about his. That was expected to an extent, but not even in passing. Nothing like “Jeez my mark sure is itchy today” or anything. Heck, Bokuto didn’t even know where it was. Sure he’d try to sneak a look or a glance while in the clubroom (though Konoha told him to stop doing that because it’s creepy), but he could never find even a hint of its existence. Maybe it was by the small hairs on the back of his neck. Maybe in his armpit. Maybe on the bottom of his pinky toe. Maybe on the top of his head and Akaashi didn’t even know what it was and oh how cruel it must be and---

“It’s nothing special really.” He finally spoke.

“Oh? Well...what’s it say?”

A pause. It feels like an eternity. It was probably at most five seconds or so.

“Your tosses are the best.” Akaashi turns around to show a sly smile to Bokuto, who almost hoots with delight.

“Oh really?” He breaks out into a full grin now. 

Bokuto saunters over to him, unaware of the power he has as Akaashi finds himself giving in between the great horned owl and the clubroom lockers. He saves face. 

“Yea, really.” He creeps a hand up the side of Bokuto’s face, cupping the side of too sharp jawline within it. He settles on wrapping his arms around his tree of a neck. And as Akaashi finds his breath taken away as Bokuto’s lips engulf his own in an embrace, he’s grateful that Bokuto had forgotten to ask to see it. 

\-------

Akaashi checked the time. He was late. Was he late or did he not want to come. Of course he would come, he’s your boyfriend. Yea, but what if he didn’t like him anymore? Oh please, he’d be able to tell if  _ Bokuto  _ of all people didn’t like him. He could barely hold himself together when he asked Akaashi out on the date in the first place. Maybe he’s in trouble, maybe he’s hurt. What if he--

Akaashi took a breath. Bokuto was fine. As long as he didn’t say those words, he was fine. As long as he never said them, he would be. He let out a heavy sigh and found a comfort in the words traced on his finger. He rubbed over them in an ever to calm himself as he patiently waited. Bokuto would be here any minute now. 

As if on cue, he saw the boisterous boy running up to him in a fit of panic and excitement. He noticed that his arms were outstretched in his direction and braced for impact.

“AKAAHIHIRIEII! I’m so sorry I was late! I was on my way and first this old lady needed help with her grocery bags and some tourists couldn’t find the train station and there were these kids who--”

“Bokuto-san.”

He snapped out of it, his sparkling eyes focusing on Akaashi now. His eyes lined by thick rims with the glasses he now sported. A side effect of spending too much time looking at the sun. Bokuto never missed the chance to express how they made him look cute. He felt the urge coming to him now. Before he could speak, Akaashi spoke again.

“It’s fine. We’re still early, where did you want to go first?”

It was Bokuto’s turn to pick the date this time around, and he chose the new carnival that opened up an hour away. Well, somewhat new. He proposed the idea some time ago to his boyfriend just to be met by a firm no. Akaashi had insisted on waiting out past the grand opening to let them get all their kinks and safety issues out the way before attending. Though sullen at the time, he had agreed because compromising was always better than arguing for no reason. Besides, he didn’t say no, just later. 

Bokuto couldn’t think. He wanted to do  _ everything.  _ Though, honestly it didn’t matter if they did everything or nothing. As long as he got to spend time with his soulmate. These times were so few and far between nowadays. With Bokuto signing on with a professional volleyball team and Akaashi constantly editing for a shonen manga magazine, to have a whole day off together was nothing short of a miracle. He had to make sure that no matter what happened today, it was worth it. Especially since he decided he was going to ask him today. 

“Maybe we could start with hoopla?” 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto out of his head. It almost felt as though their roles were reversed. Either way, it brought Bokuto back down to earth. Even the sun could take a moment and be present for the here and now. He eagerly agreed and they made their way over to the stand. Akaashi won, of course, his accuracy as a setter being a great aid to his success. He won that, darts, crossbow shooting, ping pong ball and fishbowl, and a few others. They stopped to take a break after a few games, but not even freshly made funnel cake could pull Bokuto out of his dejected mood. He had made so many promises earlier to win Akaashi the biggest plush or the most elusive of prizes to win him over (as if he even had to), only to be bested by his hauntingly accurate boyfriend in almost every game. Now he carried the prizes Akaashi had won himself while trying not to completely fall into a pit of despair. Akaashi made no attempt at cheering him up. He would never say it outright, but he often found the volleyball player’s exaggerated pout quite adorable. 

The sun was getting close to setting now, and by now they had played at all the booths (all the interesting looking ones anyway) and had eaten twice. They ended up giving most of Akaashi’s prizes away to small children they saw during the day, save for a pair of owl plushies. Now was the time. 

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, who was now enjoying maybe one too many onigiris. His cheeks were full, reminiscent of a chipmunk who had found the perfect acorn. The sun wrapped its light around his ever squishable face, and around each and every curl on his head. The contrast between the shadows and light accentuated Akaashi’s natural beauty. How could anyone look at this adorable man and ever think of him to be cold?

“Bokuto-san?”

Crap, he was staring again. Change the subject, change the subject, change the--

“Koutarou is fine.” Wait, no, not like that. 

Silence. 

“Koutarou is fine, if you want,” He mumbled out, looking to the side as if it could hide his quickly reddening cheeks. 

Akaashi takes a minute to absorb the cuteness before him. As loud and boisterous as Bokuto could be, this was probably his favorite part about him. His bashful nature was definitely something he had taken a liking too. However, that did  _ not _ mean he was ready to call him by his given name.  _ Just breath. We’re breathing. Breathing is good. _

“K-koutarou...san. It’s getting late, I think we should head home now.”

Aaaand the cuteness is gone. 

“WAIT! There’s still something I wanted to do!”

But either way, could he really say no to him?

“And what would that be?”

“I wanted to ride the ferris wheel…”

Yes. Yes he could. 

“No. I think we should go home now, it’s getting late.”   
  


Wait, no, no, this is going all wrong. 

“But the ferris wheel is best at night, the lights and decorations look the best at this time.”

He can’t be serious. 

“No, I’m tired, I don’t want to.”

It’s too early. 

“Just one go around. Just one should be fine right?”

_ Work with me here, please. I had it all planned out. _

**_I can’t because that ride would be your last._ **

“We could do the train ride if you insist.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Does it matter?” What a stupid question. Of  _ course  _ it matters! This is the same person who pouted for a week because they ran out of his favorite flavor of yogurt at the market. He knows it does but he can’t do it. He can’t do it.

“Yes it matters! I wanted to show you something.” 

**_Show me what? Your face filled with horror as find out your fate? Your gruesome death as---_ **

“Koutarou we are  _ not  _ riding that ferris wheel.” 

At first, Bokuto can do nothing but stare. Akaashi was angry, yes, but he saw something in his eyes he hadn’t seen in a while. It had been so long, but he knew that what he was seeing to be true. Akaashi was afraid. He swallowed any words he had to say and nodded with understanding. 

“Akaashi, let’s go home.”

  
  


\-------

There was nothing but silence between them on the train ride home. Bokuto still followed Akaashi to his apartment to spend the night. The tension remained, but the desire to be together at all costs, no matter how sour the mood, won over any ill feelings. They still ate together, still sat on the couch to watch tv together, and still climbed into bed together at the end of the night. 

They laid in silence for some time, both knowing the other wasn’t asleep. The middle of the bed, usually occupied by the men snuggling up to each other, lay vacant. The space between them was probably no more than a few inches, but if felt as wide as canyon. 

“Keiji.” Akaashi flinched at the use of his given name. There was no running now.

“Yes.”

“What does it say? What does it really say?”

Akaashi debated whether it was worth it to lie. Bokuto couldn’t see his face in the dark. He couldn’t see his eyes glossing up with tears. He couldn’t see his heart beating against his rib cage. Maybe if he said it with enough conviction he cou--

“We’ve been together for years. I’ve never seen a mark on you. Nowhere. I looked for it. I did. I even took that half-ass lie you told me in highschool because I thought that if I waited long enough, you’d come and tell me on your own. But you never did.”

He turned to Akaashi, who was now doing everything he could to hold back from sniffling as tears streamed down his face. 

“Keiji. What does it say?”

\-------

“Don’t forget your extra shoes!”

“I won’t!”

“Remember to drink water on the way there, you have to stay hydrated.”

“I always do.”

“Did you-”

“Hey are you playing or me?” Koutarou grinned as he pulled in Keiji for a kiss.

Keiji was still getting used to living with a pro athlete. Living with him alone already saved him from his sad apartment. But living with Koutarou of all people was almost like having a child. After their talk, Koutarou revealed why he wanted to go on the ferris wheel so much that night.

“You want me to move in with you? Are you sure? Even though--”

“ _ Because  _ of it. When I realized you were probably never going to tell me, I kind of figured it might be something scary for you. And maybe scary for me, since you tried to protect me for all this time. I want to spend every moment we can together. And when it happens--”

“No..”

“ _ When _ it happens,” he enforced, “always remember this…”

The phrase rang over and over in his head. Over and over again throughout the years. Koutarou had even said it when they exchanged vows. Sometimes it made him angry. So furious that he could destroy everything within a fifty mile radius. And sometimes it filled him with hope as he played around with the band wrapped around his finger. The same one that would seal their fate for this life.

After a few more “Did you remembers” and another flurry of kisses, Koutarou finally left. He had an away game, this time and couldn’t be late to the airport. Keiji usually attended, but this time around he found himself drowning in work and editorials. Though Koutarou ensured he didn’t have to work anymore if he didn’t want to, Keiji believed it gave him a sense of purpose in it all. Besides, it helped him stay distracted as he waited for his husband to come home.

They won, of course. The team they were seeded against didn’t even seem to be that strong while coming up the ranks. It was painfully obvious when Koutarou’s team swept them in the first set. A few of his team members suggested going out for drinks for a proper celebration, but Koutarou felt it would be hollow without his world by his side. Just as much as Koutarou’s gravity pulled Keiji in, Koutarou couldn’t escape his orbit. He said his goodbyes and boarded a private plane set for his home.

\-----

Keiji answered the phone, ready to bear the screams and guffaws on the other end.

His finger burned as he heard the voice on the other phone. If he hadn’t screamed in agony afterwards, he was sure his heart had stopped. Collapsed on the floor he desperately pleaded with any deity, EVERY deity to let this be wrong. Let fate be wrong. Let a miracle happen. To make this reality the wrong one. 

“I love you.” Was all he could say in response. He couldn’t say more even if he had more time. That was it. There was never enough time.

While unconscious, he remembered what Koutarou said to him all those years ago. 

“ _ When _ it happens, always remember this….”

Keiji cried himself to sleep that night. He cried himself to sleep for many more after that. He lost count after a while. Despite the best efforts of his friends, he could never stop hearing it. A torturous loop, personally made to haunt him for the rest of his time here. 

Alone. 

“We’re falling.” 

_ That’s not what he wanted you to remember. He doesn’t want you to remember the fear, the anxiety, the weakness, the terror. _

_ He wants you to remember the good times. He wants to remember how happy you felt with him. How full, how whole, how complete… _

Keiji lies in bed, smelling of sickness and hospital. He looks out the window as the sun sets. He tries to prop himself up for a better angle, but his frail, wrinkly arms give out. What’s the use. He gives up and lets out a deep sigh. He turns to his right and takes a look at his IV. A nurse would be coming to fill that up soon. He lays down and falls asleep to the gentle beeping on his heart monitor. 

He’s not awake when it stops. He’s not there for the chaos as nurses rush in to revive him. He doesn’t even fight to stay. Koutarou’s gravity is too strong and it’s pulling him in once again. If you looked at him sideways, and maybe even squinted a little, one could say it looked like he was smiling. 

“ _ When  _ it happens, don’t be scared. We’re soulmates. We’ll meet again, in another life.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed towards the middle/end because my sleep deprived brain couldn't do it and I had work in the morning. Hope I made you feel things 🤷🏾♀️


End file.
